The present invention relates to a device for grinding and finishing fired porcelain bodies into given profiles.
Large-sized products such as porcelain bushing shells for which dimensional accuracy is generally required are beforehand made rather large in consideration of shrinkage during forming from clay material, drying and firing, and are ground after firing to be finished to given dimensions. This grinding is usually effected by grindstones whose contours conform with the finished shape of the product. Heretofore, the grindstones of the type described have been subjected to large grinding resistance, and have been low in grinding efficiency. In addition, these grindstones have various disadvantages in that the grinding surfaces are subject to loading with grinding dust in a short period of time to thereby make it impossible to effect continuous grinding work for a long period of time, and that once loading occurs, dressing work for removing such loading requires advanced skill and much labor.